Bloom Landing
Appearance To the left is a moon base that must be protected. The tiles are white and rocky except for lanes you can't place plants in. The lanes you can't place plants in are smooth. To the right, you can see a zombie rocket and in the background, you can see earth. Your last line of defense is moon rovers. World mechanics You get 75 sun from the sky instead of 50 and zombies move faster than other worlds. But most important of all, sometimes there will be lanes you can't plant any plants on. Depending on the level, it will be either the middle lane, the 2nd and 4th lane from the top, or both. Your multi-lane plants come as great use here although if you haven't got any, don't worry you will get plenty from this world and only specified zombies travel those lanes anyway. The first level won't have them. The surprise attack is called "Eclipse" and the screen breifly turns black. World items # After level 7, you see mission instructions telling zombies to get your brain. # After level 8, you unlock the key to the next world. # After level 14, you get a permanent boost to make your abilities last 25% longer. # After level 16, you unlock and endless mode called "Blue Moon." # After beating Dr. Zomboss on level 25, you get a trophy. Plants Rotarpea: * A pea varient able to change the direction it's facing. * Damage: '''Average * '''Range: '''Unlimited. Straight forward in the direction it is facing. * '''Special: Tapping on the Rotarpea will change it's direction 90 degrees clockwise. * Cost: '''125 * '''Plantfood: '''Does a full rotation cycle while rapidly firing peas. * '''Unlocked: '''Day 2 Duo Rotarpea: * '''A Rotarpea varient much like a split pea. It's two heads face opposite of each other, but they both only fire 1 pea each. * Damage: '''Average * '''Range: '''Unlimited. Forward and back or up and down. * '''Special: '''Tapping on the Duo Rotarpea will change it's direction 90 degrees clockwise. * '''Cost: '''175 * '''Plantfood: '''Same as Rotarpea, but fires from both heads. * '''Unlocked: '''Day 6 AliEnt: * '''A sproutling that behaves like a zombie but fights for you. * Damage: '''Average. * '''Health: '''High (The same as a buckethead zombie.) * '''Special: walks right attacking any zombie in it's lane at "creeper" pace. * Cost: '''150 * '''Plantfood: '''Grows thorns restoring it's health to "Machined" status and giving it heavy damage. * '''Unlocked: '''Day 10 Fire Bush: * '''Shoots red hot thorns at zombies within it's 5 by 5 tile range. * Damage: '''Average. * '''Range: '''5 by 5. * '''Cost: '''150 * '''Plantfood: '''Catches fire and shoots flaming thorns for a short time that deal double damage. * '''Unlocked: '''Day 13 Blizzard Bush: * '''Continuously slows down all zombies in a 3 by 3 tile range. * Damage: '''None. * '''Range: '''3 by 3. * '''Special: '''Slows down all zombies in a 3 by 3 area. * '''Cost: '''250 * '''Plantfood: '''Range expands to 5 by 5 and deals light damage for a short time. * '''Unlocked: '''Day 16 Quadropea: * '''Shoots in four directions! * Damage: '''Average. * '''Range: '''Unlimited up, down, left, and right simultaneously. * '''Cost: '''225 * '''Plantfood: '''Fires 60 peas in all four directions. * '''Unlocked: '''Day 24 Zombies Space zombie: * '''Your average space zombie. To boldly gowhere no zombie has gone before... * Health: '''Average * '''Damage: '''Average * '''Speed: '''Hungry Space cone head zombie: * '''The cone head variant. * Health: Protected * Damage: Average * Speed: Hungry Space bucket head zombie: * The bucket head variant. * Health: High * Damage: Average * Speed: Hungry Air Tank zombie: * Uses a leaking air tank to propel himself over your first plant. * Health: '''Protected * '''Damage: '''Average * '''Speed: '''Jogging (Slightly faster than hungry). Hungry After air tank is used. * '''Special: Propels himself over your first plant. Can be blocked by Tall-nuts and the Infi-nut's plant food ability. Zombover: * An unmanned machine to get your brains. Can travel on smooth lanes. * Health: '''Average * '''Damage: '''None * '''Speed: '''Creeper * '''Special: '''Only appears on smooth lanes Zombover mk2: * '''It's back with more upgrades. * Health: Protected * Damage: '''None * '''Speed: Average * Special: Only appears on smooth lanes Zombover mk3: * Faster, Stronger, and with a laser gun. * Health: '''High * '''Damage: Light. Adjacent. * Speed: Hungry * Special: '''Only appears on smooth lanes. Occasionally zaps a plant on and adjacent tile dealing light damage. Zombuggy: * '''This vehicle drops zombies off halfway across your lawn. * Health: '''Mechanized * '''Damage: '''None * '''Speed: '''Average * '''Special: '''Only appears in smooth lanes next to rough lanes. At four tiles from your house, stops for 3 seconds to drop 2 zombies off each adjacent rough lane (two if there is only one adjacent rough lane.) Zombies can be Basic, Cone heads, or Bucket Heads. Astro-Imp: * '''The Imp for this world. * Health: '''Low * '''Damage: '''Average * '''Speed: Jogging Astro-Gargantaur: * The Gargantaur of this world. * Health: '''Massive * '''Damage: '''Massive * '''Speed: '''Hungry Moon Driller: * '''Dr. Zomboss's fierce vehicle for this level. * Health: '''Undying * '''Damage: Massive * Special: Moves up and down. Can summon zombies. At 67% health, drills into the ground making the upper-middle lane smooth and removing all plants on that lane. At 33% health, drill into the ground making the lower-middle lane smooth and removing all plants on that lane. Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Aaxelae's Creations